


Finally Happened

by zzxxchn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Birthday, Bullying, Divorce, Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzxxchn/pseuds/zzxxchn
Summary: Chan sudah sering mendengar pertikaian dari kedua orang tuanya.Tetapi mengapa harus hari ini?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Finally Happened

Pernah gak sih, elu pengen ngelakuin self harm tapi takut. Takut kulit lu keliatan jelek....? takut sakit, dan segala macam ketakutan lainnya. 

Gua sering kepikiran buat ngelakuin hal itu. Karna gua capek banget, apalagi diposisi gua saat ini. Entah kenapa gua kalo ngeliat apa yang orang lain lakuin tuh bawaannya kayak... suka pengen coba? Iya gua tau, gua goblok. Bisa - bisanya kepikiran buat ikut - ikutan orang lain. Apalagi is not something worth emulating.

Sekarang jam 10 malem, dan saat ini juga gua mau pergi. Tapi ini terlalu malem buat izin, alias mana dibolehin? Telat banget. tau gitu gua kabur dari sore. Padahal gua udah kelas 12, literally bentar lagi bakalan jadi camaba. Tapi untuk pergi maen masih susah buat izin. 

Kalo lagi disituasi ini tuh, gua keinget waktu masih kecil. Dimana gua yang kelas 4 SD kena bully. Heran kan? orang se perfect kayak gua di bully. Alesan mereka bully gua karena gua kaya. Iya, karena gua berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan. Mereka iri sama gua, dan bego nya gua diemin aja. Tas gua di lempar ke tempat sampah, gua diemin. Buku gua di siram, gua diemin. Sampe dimana gua gabisa tahan sama sikap mereka pas jambak gua. Gua udah nangis, gua cerita ke guru gua. Dan lu tau responnya apa? 

"Yaudah baikan aja."

Hell. Sengampang itu nyuruh baikan? Alesan kenapa guru gua nyuruh damai, karena orang tua mereka tuh tipekal yang suka nongkrong di koperasi, ketawa haha hehe sambil nungguin anaknya pulang. Dan orang tua mereka tuh deket sama guru gua. Sedang ortu gua gaperna tuh yang namanya nongkrong di sekolah gua. That's why gua yang akan selau jadi korban. Karena ga punya backingan. Makanya gua males banget ke sekolah. Males ketemu mereka. Gua sekolah dalam seminggu palingan cuma masuk 2 kali, sisanya bolos. 

"Chan bangun, ayok sekolah." 

Itu suara Papah. Kalau ditanya lebih deket ke siapa? Aku bakal jawab lebih deket ke Papah daripada Ayah. "Chan hari ini sekolah kan?" Papah bertanya untuk memastikan, tangannya melipat selimut yang semalam Aku pakai. 

"Pah, kalo hari ini Chan gamau masuk sekolah dulu, boleh ga...?"

Aku bangkit dari tidur, mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir kasur. Sembari memperhatikan semua gerak gerik Papah, takut dia marah. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya izin bolos terang-terangan. 

"Chan sayang," Papah Jeon berjalan kearah sudut kasur dan duduk di samping Aku. "Kemaren kan udah ga ke sekolah. Masa hari ini bolos lagi." Ucap nya lembut, terlalu lembut. Takut anaknya makin ketakutan, kayaknya Papah tau kalau Aku lagi gelisah.

Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. 

"Chan kalau ada masalah, cerita ya sama Papah?" Tangannya pun ikut andil dalam mengusap rambutku. "Oke hari ini gausah sekolah dulu. Tapi besok sekolah ya? Kan besok ada pelajaran matematika, kesukaannya Chan." Matanya menatap terlalu dalam, seolah olah berkata _"Gapapa Chan. Ada Papah disini, jangan nangis ya sayang?"_

Papah beranjak dari kasur, berjalan keluar kamar. Tepat sebelum menutup pintu, dirinya menoleh kearah Aku. "Chan mandi dulu gih, abis itu makan ya? Papah udah masakin tempe orek kesukaannya Chan. Kalo mau tidur lagi, harus makan dulu! Gak boleh tidur sebelum makan. Nanti perutnya kosong. Jagoannya Papah gak boleh sakit, oke?" Ucap Papah sebelum menutup pintu

Aku masih terdiam, karena kalau bersuara takut yang keluar malah suara tangisan. 

_"Makasih Pah"_

Selepas membasuh diri, Aku keluar kamar untuk pergi makan. Setidaknya Aku harus menuruti apa kata Papah, bukan? Selagi berjalan menuruni anak tangga satu persatu, Aku melihat Ayah yang sedang berbicara dengan Papah. Ternyata Ayah belum berangkat kerja. Samar - samar Aku mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka. 

"Chan gamau sekolah lagi, Pah?" Ayah bertanya dengan suara sangat kecil, mungkin takut terdengar oleh Aku. Tapi sayangnya tetap bisa Aku dengar. 

"Iya Mas, Aku takut Chan kenapa - napa. Udah 2 bulan loh dia sering bolos gini." Papah menjawab dengan raut khawatir yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. 

"Tapi seenggaknya dia udah mulai jujur bolos, bukan bohong libur ada rapat disekolah atau ngarang berita kayak sebelum - sebelumnya." Ujar Ayah yang mencoba menenangkan Papah.

 _w-wait.._ Jadi selama ini mereka tau..? 

"Tapi tetep aja Mas, gimana Aku bisa tenang? Dua hari yang lalu Aku liat bukunya Chan basah. Padahal gak ada ujan sama sekali."

> “Sepintar - pintar nya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga.”

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk makan, mencoba ngumpet di sela - sela tangga, untuk mengetahui obrolan ini lebih lanjut. 

"Kamu udah coba ngobrolin ini sama Chan?" Ayah yang tadi sudah siap jalan ke pintu, langsung kembali ke sofa tamu.

Papah kembali memasang raut muka khawatir, atau mungkin kali ini air mata Papah akan segera jatuh. "Aku ga tega Mas. Kadang suara dia lirih, Aku takut..." ada jeda di perkataannya, "Aku takut Chan gak baik - baik aja, Aku takut Chan senyuman manis selama ini cuma pura - pura, Aku takut gagal jadi Papah yang baik, Mas..." Saat itu juga, air mata Papah jatuh, Ayah langsung berinisiatif memeluk Papah guna menenangkannya. 

Dan detik itu juga, air mata Aku ikut mengalir. Aku nyesel buat Ayah sama Papah khawatir, tapi Aku masih belum bisa cerita semua yang Aku alamin selama di kelas. 

Aku gakuat liat Papah yang belum berhenti menangis. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, dengan cara berjinjit saat di tangga, dan sebisa mungkin mencoba membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengeluarkan suara. 

Sesampainya di kamar, Aku langsung menangis. Tangisan tanpa suara yang sering Aku lakuin. Bahkan sudah selama setengah jam, tetapi belum ada suara mobil Ayah. Hari itu, Ayah berangkat telat kurang lebih 45 menit. 

Selang beberapa menit, Aku keluar dari kamar. Menuruni anak tangga dengan kepala yang bergerak ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari keberadaan Papah. Ternyata Papah ada di dapur, lagi mencuci piring. Aku perlahan mendekatinya sekalian ambil piring bersih untuk makan. 

"Chan udah selesai mandi?" Tanya Papah yang menyadari keberadaan ku, tidak lupa senyum manis yang terpampang di wajah nya, seolah - olah tangisan tadi pagi tidak pernah ada. 

"Udahh Pah, udah sikat gigi juga." Aku menunjukan deretan gigi putih bersihku ke hadapan Papah. 

Papah langsung mencangkup pipi Aku "Ih iya jagoan Papah pinter banget. Coba sini Papah cium," hidungnya langsung di dekat kan ke arah kepala Aku. "Wle, masih bau acem." Canda Papah dengan raut wajah yang dibuat - buat. 

"Ih Papah mah jahaatt !" Aku langsung kabur ke tempat nasi dan lauk. "Enggak enggaa, ini wangi manis bangett, pasti pake sampo yang baru dikasi Ayah kemaren yaa?" Papah langsung mendekap Aku dan berkali - kali mencium rambut Aku. 

Kurang bersyukur apa Aku? Punya Ayah sama Papah yang kelewat perhatian. 

Hari ini Papah gak kerja. Kerjaan Papah itu desainer, kalo Ayah pengusaha. Maka dari itu Ayah jarang dirumah, sedangkan Papah sibuk kalo ada projek. 

Dan malam itu selepas makan malam. Terdengar suara ketukan di kamar Aku. Ayah dan Papah membuka pintu kamar Aku. Aku sudah mematikan lampu kamar, siap untuk pergi tidur langsung terbangun untuk duduk di kasur dengan kaki bersila. 

Aku tau, cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada saat dimana topik ini dibahas. Tapi aku gak nyangka, secepat ini. Ya, walaupun tadi sore aku sudah berlatih untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang akan terlontar, ataupun berlatih bercerita semua yang aku alami. Tapi hasilnya tetap aja, ujung - ujungnya aku nangis. 

"Chan sayang.."

Itu Ayah. Ayah yang bersuara. Entah kenapa kalo sama Ayah tuh bawaannya takut. Padahal Ayah ngomong pelan banget, senyumnya juga adem banget. Tapi auranya serem... 

"I-iya Yah..?"

"Chan udah mau bobok yaa? Udah sikat gigi belum?" Sekarang Ayah sama Papah sudah duduk di pinggir kasur Aku. 

"Udahh Yah." Aku mencoba tersenyum saat menjawab pertanyaan nya, walaupun saat ini hati deg - deg an tidak karuan. 

"Maaf ya Ayah ganggu bentar, gapapa kan?" Tanya Ayah dengan suara yang lembut dan berhati - hati. "Gapapa kok Yah." Saat ini Papah beranjak ke tengah kasur, untuk pergi memeluk Aku.

Malam itu, semuanya Aku ceritakan. Dari yang tempat pensil Aku di tendang oleh teman yang merundungku, sampai kejadian dimana aku dijambak, dan juga tentang sikap guruku. 

Walaupun bercerita dengan suara yang terbata - bata. Tidak jarang pula Aku berhenti sejenak karena dada Aku terlalu sakit untuk melanjutkan. Tetapi Ayah dan Papah setia menunggu. Menunggu Aku bersuara. Papah yang memeluk Aku semakin kencang untuk menenangkan. Dan Ayah yang selalu berkata _"Gapapa Chan, kalo berat lanjut besok aja. Anak Ayah kuat."_ dengan tangannya yang setia menepuk pundak ku untuk memberi semangat. 

Malam itu, semuanya menangis. Papah yang menangis semakin keras. Bahkan sesosok Ayah yang selalu tegar, malam itu meneteskan air matanya. 

Sesi malam itu diakhiri dengan kecupan di seluruh wajahku dan kalimat,

_"Makasih ya sayang, udah ceritain semuanya."_

_"Makasih ya jagoannya Ayah sama Papah yang udah bertahan sampe detik ini."_

Dan keesokan harinya aku pindah pindah sekolah. 

_Makin kencang...._

Suara teriakan di depan semakin kencang. Seiring beranjak dewasa, gua jadi bisa tau apa yang terjadi di keluarga gua. 

Sekarang jam 20.22 waktu indonesia bagian barat. Udah 22 menit mereka teriak di depan,beradu argumen, saling menyalahkan saling menuduh.

Rumah yang awalnya gua kira tempat healing, makin kesini lebih mirip nightmare. 

Semuanya gua sadari waktu gua berada di kelas 8, atau kelas 2 SMP. Berawal dari kecurigaan gua terhadap Om Seungcheol. Doi temennya Ayah merangkap rekan kerja Ayah. Om Seungcheol juga pengusaha kayak Ayah. That's why mereka saling kenal, karena ada kerjasama antar perusahaan. 

Nah yang gua bingung kenapa Om Cheol sering banget maen kerumah? Apalagi kalo Ayah lagi ada proyek di luar yang mengharuskan Ayah untuk ga pulang selama beberapa minggu. Walaupun Om Cheol gapernah nginep dirumah. Tapi tetep aja, kan deketnya sama Ayah, kenapa nempel banget sama Papah gua? 

_Hell to the O_

_Helloww_ ,, gua udah gede kali? Iya dulu gua goblok. Belum paham beginian. Tapi sekarang gua udah kelas 8. Yakali masih mau aja di bego begoin. 

Hari itu guru - guru rapat mendadak. Mungkin karena udah deket hari Ujian Semester, makanya sekolah di pulangin lebih awal. 

Dan sialnya hari ini gua gak bawa motor. Scoopy kesayangan gua lagi di servis. Alhasil gua pulang naik bis, pengen nyoba merakyat. 

Mungkin karena gada suara berisik mesin motor, jadinya Papah gak sadar akan kepulangan gua. Sesampainya dirumah, bukan pemandangan Papah yang lagi nonton televisi yang gua dapetin. Tapi pemandangan Papah yang...... Lagipula sejak kapan ada Om Cheol dirumah? Tuh orang udah jadi pengangguran kali ya? Bolos mulu anjing. 

Gua gakuat. Mencoba ngelupain hal yang barusan gua liat. Tapi gabisa. Gua langsung lari keluar pekarangan rumah. Berdiri di depan jalan raya, nunggu taxi lewat. 

_Gua kangen sama Ayah._

_Gua benci sama Papah._

_Gua benci sama diri gua._

_Kalo seandainya gua selalu nemenin Papah setiap dirumah, mungkin gabakal kejadian kayak gini._

_Kalo seandainya gua gak selalu ngurung diri di kamar, mungkin sekarang gua sama Papah lagi ngabisin waktu di mall._

Sesampainya di kantor Ayah, gua langsung disambut karyawan disana. Tanpa babibu, gua langsung ke lift buat ke lantai 8, tempat dimana letak ruang kerja Ayah.

Disana gua gak ngeliat Om Jisoo di depan ruang kerja Ayah. Oiya btw, Om Jisoo itu sekertaris Ayah. 

Gua langsung masuk aja kedalem ruangan Ayah. Tapi sebelum gua buka lebar pintunya, gua denger suara yang gapernah mau gua denger. Gua nyoba mikirin hal positif, tapi semuanya hancur begitu aja pas gua ngintip ke ruangan Ayah. 

  
_WTF Om Jisoo?_

Ayah sama aja. Papah sama Ayah sama aja. Selama ini gua fikir keluarga gua harmonis. Mereka selalu act like nothing tiap sarapan maupun makan malem. Tapi ternyata yang mereka lakuin di belakang gua tuh udah fatal. 

Dan ini semua salah gua. Salah gua yang terlalu tertutup. Salah gua yang jarang buka obrolan. Salah gua yang selalu ngabisin waktu dikamar. 

Hari itu, gua kabur ke pantai. Untuk nangis kayak orang bener. Gua teriak, gua keluarin semuanya. Bahkan saat Ayah sama Papah nelpon berkali - kali, cuma gua hirauin. 

Hari itu gua memutuskan untuk gak pulang ke rumah. 

_Hening_

Gak ada suara dari depan kamar. Udah gak ada suara teriakan lagi, gak ada suara Ayah sama Papah yang saling menuduh satu sama lain. 

Gua bersyukur. Sudah hampir sejam gua denger suara gak ngenakin dari depan. Untungnya kali ini udah agak tenang. Gua gatau apa yang mereka rencanain kali ini. 

Tapi sebentar lagi pergantian hari. Dimana itu berarti sebentar lagi gua bakal nginjek umur 18 tahun. Gua mencoba untuk tidur, atau lebih tepatnya maksain diri untuk tidur? Karena dalam keluarga gua punya ritual ngasih surprise tiap ada yang ulang tahun. Tepat jam 00.00 mereka bakalan bangunin orang yang berulang tahun, memaksa dia buat bagun. Tapi sekarang keadaannya lagi kayak gini, jadi gamungkin kan? 

Oiya perihal perselingkuhan orang tua gua. Gua gatau mereka mainya smooth banget, atau mereka yang nutup mata? 

Logikanya gua sadar pas kelas 8, tapi mereka baru nunjukin tanda - tanda renggang pas gua kelas 10. Dimana Ayah yang makin jarang pulang. Papah yang sering ambil projek ke luar negri. Buat apa? Biar Papah sibuk. Dan hebatnya Om Cheol juga ada projek di Negeri yang sama kayak Papah. Waw emejing sekali perselingkuhan mereka. Niat banget asu. 

Jam menunjukan pukul 11 lewat 46 menit, gua bisa denger suara mobil di depan sana. Kayaknya Ayah udah pulang. Entah tadi abis pergi kemana, yang jelas itu suara mobil Ayah. 

Dari kamar, gua bisa denger suara grasak grusuk dari ruang makan. Mereka gak mungkin nyiapin hal bodoh kan? Tadi abis teriak, yakali tiba tiba nyiapin pesta. Gak mungkin. 

| _23.53_ | Hening lagi. Gua harap mereka udah tidur, mikirin semua yang terjadi hari ini pakai kepala dingin.

| _23.58_ | Masih belum ada suara apa apa. Tapi kenapa gua gak bisa tenang? Firasat gua gak enak.

_5 detik_

_4 detik_

_3 detik_

_2 detik_

_1 detik_

Suara pintu terdengar. "Chan sayang, selamat ulang tahun." Iya itu sosok orang yang paling gua sayang. Ayah sama Papah masuk ke kamar bawain kue ulang tahun buat gua. 

Kita langsung turun ke ruang makan. Sesuai dugaan. Mereka nyiapin semua ini. Suara grasak - grusuk tadi bukan dari tikus, tapi dari mereka. Gua harap sesi marah - marah tadi cuma prank doang. 

Acara makan berjalan seperti biasanya. Sama aja kayak tahun ke tahun, gada yang spesial. Tapi, suasana kali ini mencekam banget. Cuma ada suara garpu dan sendok yang saling beradu. Gak ada yang buka pembicaraan satupun. 

Selesai makan, belum ada yang beranjak dari meja. Tiba tiba Ayah ngeluarin secari kertas. Dan seketika gua benci karna gua bisa baca. Entah sejak kapan mereka nyiapin semua ini. Harus banget hari ini? Disitu jelas jelas tertulis surat perceraian.

_plis jangan sekarang_

"Chan, Ayah mau ngomong."

_harus banget hari ini??_

"Chan mau ikut Ayah atau Papah?"

**Author's Note:**

> I really love chan, maafin aku ya chan 😭🙏


End file.
